


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: A Christmas Story

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Christmas Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: A Christmas Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: A Christmas Story

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: A CHRISTMAS STORY

T.V.: I want an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!  
Eridan: kid knowws wwhat he wwants  
Eridan: gotta give him props for that  
Feferi: )(e will s)(oot )(is eye out!  
T.V.: You'll shoot your eye out.  
Feferi: Sea? I told you.  
Karkat: THAT PROVES NOTHING. MUCH LIKE YOUR STATEMENT, IT IS PURELY SPECULATION.  
Kanaya: Your Statement Is Also Speculation Karkat  
Aradia: We will n0t kn0w until the end wh0 is right  
Kanaya: Besides  
Kanaya: I Am Inclined To Agree With Feferi  
Feferi: Tank you.  
Nepeata: :33> I say let him have it. You s33, nothing Catastrophic should happen if in the arms of a trained professional.  
Eridan: tanks Nep  
T.V.: My little brother had not eaten voluntarily in over three years.  
Vriska: Remind you of any8ody?  
Tavros: nO,  
Vriska: Are you sure?  
Tavros: nO,  
Equius: D--> I can't imagine who it could possibly be  
Vriska: You're all thick. I'm talking a8out Pupa over here.  
Equius: D--> Oh  
Equius: D--> You could have e%plained that earlier  
Tavros: iT'S NOT, tRUE! oTHERWISE, i WOULDN'T BE, hERE!  
Terezi: 1T'S NOT L1K3 4NYON3 H3R3 WOULD 4SS1ST H1M  
Vriska: Fair point.  
T.V.: Of course! Santa! The big man! The head honcho! The Connection! Oh, my mother had truly messed up this time!  
Karkat: WHO THE CRAP IS THAT?  
Sollux: ii beliieve he ii2 a human legend. 2anta Clau2.  
Kanaya: Indeed  
Kanaya: He Would Travel Across Earth Delivering Presents To Good Earth Children.  
Karkat: SOMEWHAT SIMILAR TO OUR GRUB SLAYER?  
Terezi: SOUNDS L1K3 1T  
Aradia: Hmm  
Aradia: n0t even cl0se  
Karkat: TRAVELING THE WORLD SLAYING GOOD AND BAD GRUBS WHO DOUBT HIS EXISTENCE. TWICE EVERY OTHER SWEEP.  
Tavros: bUT, hE DOESN'T EXIST, rIGHT?  
Vriska; 8est you 8e on guard tonight.  
T.V.: Was there no end to this conspiracy of irrational prejudice against Red Ryder and his Peacemaker?  
Feferi: It is because t)(e buoy will S)(OOT OUT )(IS -EY-E!  
Kanaya: Hear Hear  
Nepeta: :33> Please! Santa Claws will trust this boy!  
Eridan: wwhy wwould he depravve this boy?  
Sollux: He ha2 a name, you know.  
Gamzee: what is this bad cat's name.  
T.V.: Ah, Victor! His name was Victor.  
Gamzee: THERE YOU GO.  
T.V.: Santa put it there.  
Karkat: WHY WOULD HE GIVE VICTOR HIS GIFT? SO FAR THIS CHILD - VICTOR - HAS LIED, BRIDBED, CURSED, FOUGHT, AND DISPLAYED GREED. I AM THUSLY LABELING HIM 'UNDESERVANT.'  
T.V.: Oh my gosh! I shot my eye out!  
Feferi: )(a )(a! Culled it!  
Kanaya: Ha Ha  
Aradia: Ha ha  
Nepeta: :33> Oh, he's fine as a feline.  
Eridan: he should just toughen up.  
Karkat: GROW UP.  
Sollux: 2eriiou2ly.  
Equius: D--> Be STRONG  
Eridan: freakin' vvictor.


End file.
